Blank Up, It’s Time
Blank Up, It's Time is the 8th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on August 6, 2012. Summary Fanny finally returns to Paradise and Michelle walks into her house to find Michael, Fanny's long time boyfriend. He offers Michelle breakfast, but she just makes a few jokes and walks off. Before rehearsal, Boo, Ginny, Melanie, and a few other girls are watching a video of Ginger Rogers, whom they all admire. Sasha makes some snide remarks before they all rush to class. Sasha comes down in her jacket and performs her own Ginger Rogers routine with Jordan, another member of the class and her usual partner. Fanny calls all of her dancers together and talks about performance season. Fanny then tells her dancers that they will be doing a grand opening to Paradise Gourmet Foods, where they will perform a ballet exibition. Sasha sheds her jacket, revealing her tan lines. Fanny reminds her that staying out of sun is one of her rules. Sasha doesn't appear to care and apologizes without meaning. As punishment, Fanny gives Sasha's annual part of Ginger Rogers to Boo. Fanny invites Michelle to a play called 'Blank Up, It's Time' later that night. Michelle accepts the offer but wonders why Fanny didn't invite Michael, which she reveals he doesn't like to see straight plays. Melanie, Boo, and Ginny sneak out of thier school's leadership seminar. Melanie and Ginny are worried that Sasha might try to do something to Boo now that she has her part. In the theater, Fanny and Michelle get to their seats and talk a bit. Michelle asks about Sasha, to which Fanny makes a sarcastic remark about Sasha's behavior. Fanny believes that Sasha will clean up now that she took away her prized role. Boo gives Sasha a special dessert at The Oyster Bar. Sasha enjoys the dessert while Boo asks why she suddenly changed, Sasha asks her what she's talking about, but Boo brings up that she always used to follow Fanny's rules. Fanny and Michelle reach the intermission of the play. Michelle heads to the bathroom, but she doesn't make it back in time and has to stay in the back until an usher can bring her back to her seat. She walks over to a man who is quietly criticizing the cast. The man is revealed to be Connor, the director. Michelle and him chat as they watch and critique the play. The next day, Fanny and Michael are checking out the piano. Michael says he can fix it up and Fanny returns to her class. Fanny reveals to Boo that Jordan dropped out for 'family matters' when he actually didn't trust Boo's ability. Fanny brings in Carl as his replacement, who's about a 1/2 a head smaller then Boo. Carl sees Boo when she's working at The Oyster Bar and even helps her out, bringing up suggestions for thier performance. The next morning, Michelle meets Michael and Fanny in the garden. While Michael goes to get more coffee, Michelle asks Fanny why their relationship never went further, in which Fanny reveals that Hubbell wasn't to fond of the idea. Michelle also gets a call from Connor, inviting her back to the play. He took out a joke that Michelle didn't laugh at and says it was a miracle as the play was much better. They sleep together but Michelle's withheld emotions of Hubbell's death burst out. Fanny talks to Michael about the possibility of him staying as much as possible, to which he says he will. The next day, Fanny has her students in costume for a rehersal. Boo looks over at Carl in his costume and he comes over to Boo, asking her if she would like to come over tonight and enjoy dinner and a movie. Ginny and Melanie step in, rejecting him. Fanny is about to begin the rehersal, when Sasha suddenly steps in with blue streaks in her hair. Sasha and Fanny get into a heated argument in which Sasha reveals she's trying out for cheerleading at Paradise High School. Fanny decides to kick her out and then starts rehearsal. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Richard Gant as Michael *Chris Eigeman as Connor *Casey J. Adler as Carl Cramer *Matisse Love as Matisse *Kent Boyd as Jordan *Brad Ellis as Piano Player *Teresa Hegji as Unfriendly Looking Woman *Shaun Brown as Donny *Paul Zies as Customer Trivia *Debut of Michael, Connor, Jordan, and Carl. *Kent Boyd of So You Think You Can Dance guest starred as Jordan. *Sasha quits Paradise Dance Academy. Errors Category:Episodes Category:Season 1